edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Were Outta Here Part 2
''On the last episode of "Ed n Eddy"!'' "Good morning, gentlemen!" the man spoke, "You look like responsible adults..!" '' ''"Your eyesight isn't very good!" Ed replied. '' ''"I want to purchase some of Peach Creek's finest homes, for a personal project, you see, and I'm interested in yours!" '' ''"Hey dorks, what's with the racket!" '' ''"There's this guy who offered me and Eddy 21,000 dollars for our homes!" Ed replied. "Heard that, Rolf?" Kevin grinned, "21,000 dollars for a whole house." ''Now for part 2................................... Later that night, Ed and Eddy were discussing how they were going to spend their fortune. Kevin, while he couldn't resist earlier that day, started to believe the two were actually going to go through with the horrible deal. Their mistake was only going to reflect badly on all of them, they had to be warned. If some stranger was going around approaching gullible college students to buy their parental homes, the guy must've learned a trick to make these sales legal. A dangerous thought. This town was full of idiots and the only scammers welcome here were the incompetent Ed and Eddy; attracting more skilled criminals wasn't going to benefit anyone. Kevin knocked on Eddy's bedroom door. For the fiftieth time. "Grrrr, open up! The light's on, I know you're in there!" he called. The door finally opened. "Well well, what's this, Kevin?" Eddy greeted him with a cocky grin, "You think to get a piece of the pie by being friends with us again?" "That pie's a lie, I came to tell you you're getting scammed, man!" "We're not signing anything before getting the cash, how's he gonna scam us?" "Whether you get the cash or not isn't the problem, dork!" Kevin said, "The problem is that it's only 21,000 dollars!" "..Should.. Should I have bargained..?" Eddy replied, "Darn..! You're right, Kevin! For once!" "No, urgh! The average house is AT LEAST 200,000 bucks! 21,000 won't even get you most cars!" "W-What?!" he gasped, "Ed, is that true?!" "I don't know? I don't know how much life costs, Eddy, I never bought one!" Ed stammered. "Listen, I'm not surprised.." Kevin sighed, "You two charge 25 cents for things that costs more money to buy and set up, but it would help if you did SOME economic research if business life is something you wanna get involved with in the future!" "..Who're ya, Double D?" Eddy grumbled. "Are you Double D?!" Ed shrieked. "This is all I came to say, alright!" Kevin continued, "If you're this stupid without a Double D to hold your hand, maybe you should quit, Eddy!" He walked off into the night, while muttering to himself. Ed and Eddy looked at each other. "Do you think Kevin is Double D?" Ed asked. "FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Eddy yelled, "We almost got scammed! WE! The scam masters! I can't believe it..!" "..It really sounded like a lot of money." "Cause it is! But.. not enough. We got so blind-sighted by the sum that we didn't even sit to think about the worth of our house! We became too excited too early." "Yeah, no one ever wanted to give us this much before. I wasn't thinking, either." "Well, even if it wasn't a scam, maybe it's for the better.." "It is?" "Peach Creek is where we were born!" Eddy smiled, "Now we can make more memories a little while longer!" ''The End Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction